


Accidental Revelation (A Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), cocky reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: A potion that makes you attack the person you’re in love with? Sounds like fake news.





	Accidental Revelation (A Loki one shot)

Ever since Shuri arrived at the Avengers compound claiming to have made a potion that makes you attack the person you’re in love with, everyone had been skeptical.

“Hold on, tell me again  _why_  you decided to make this?” Tony asked for the hundredth time. Obviously, he was trying to make her realize this was a stupid thing to invest in, but Shuri paid no heed.

“Because I wanted to.” Same answer.

Tony grunted in slightly annoyance and indignation. You had to stifle a snort. You knew he was a bit jealous of Shuri’s intellect. It challenged his own. But it was all in good fun anyway.

“Bet it doesn’t even work.” He mumbled, but of course, Shuri heard.

“You wanna try it?” Her voice was challenging.

“I wanna try it.” You jumped in. A potion making you attack the person you love? Had to have some serious strength to it. You had never doubted Shuri before, but this just seemed too wacky to believe. You were sure it wouldn’t work. Plus, it would be fun to try out. Also, you were curious.

Heads turned to you in surprise.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Steve spoke up, worry in his voice, making you roll your eyes.

“Nothing’s gonna happen, Steve. Chill.” You walked to where Shuri stood, sticking your arm out. “Hit me with it.”

She hesitated. “Are you sure, Y/N?”

You gave her a blank look. She shrugged.

“Okay. And I’m sure you’re not in love with anyone in this room. So we’ll be fine.”

You hesitated, but didn’t move your arm. There was no way it worked. Wakanda had science, it did not have _magic._

Shuri injected the lavender liquid into your arm, you flinched but didn’t move under it. When she was done, she took a few steps back and stared at you in interest.

You shook your arm out and looked around. Everyone was staring at you. For a few seconds, all was fine. Then, your breathing started getting heavy.

You swayed a little, making Steve take a worried step forward, but you shot your hand up to stop him. A strange feeling buzzed in your veins.

Groaning, you fell to your knees in the effort to stop your legs from moving. You know where they wanted to lead you. To the corner of the room where a certain God of Mischief stood.

There was rustling and voices, drowned out by the whooshing in your ears. Tony was screaming something and Shuri was shifting around. You heard the word ‘antidote’ in there, and felt a sense of relief. You had to hold on a little longer. They already know there’s someone here you love, they didn’t have to know  _who._

_Shit._

You remembered what Thor had once told you. That magic and science were one and the same. For the first time, you had underestimated Shuri. You cursed at yourself for having jumped to take the potion. You had always been impulsive, but never  _stupid._

You had been so sure that the super soldier in you would make the potion useless, even if it did work. God, your reasoning really had come back to bite you in the ass.

You groaned again as your legs tried to push up. It was a strange feeling not being in control of your own body. You felt helpless against what was to come. You looked up and your eyes connected with his icy blue ones immediately.

“Run.”

Your words made everyone pause, and their eyes followed your stare. Loki frowned.

“If the potion only makes you attack the person you love, I’ll be fine. I can stay here and stop you from attacking anyone you actually do love-”

“I love you!” you screamed, marble of the floor fracturing under your fingers. “Now _run_.”

There were gasps and you yelled in frustration as Loki still did not move. Finally, your will succumbed to the liquid in your veins.

You launched up from where you crouched, body slamming into Loki’s. Both of you crashed into the wall, which cracked under the force. Limbs buzzing, you grabbed onto his collar and slammed him into the wall, over and over again.

It was like watching yourself from elsewhere in the room. You had no control over your muscles, and Loki, shocked as he was, had not started retaliating yet.

Finally, hands grabbed you and pulled you away from him. You screamed against your will, struggling under the grip. There was a pinch on your arm, and moments later, your muscles sagged, arms going limp.

Silence hung heavy in the living room, everyone too shocked at what had happened. You stared at Loki who stared right back, face pale and trying to process everything. You felt like you had just run a marathon, you were so tired, breathing so heavy. His heaving chest was the last thing you saw when the world turned dark.

* * *

Your limbs were still heavy when you opened your eyes. You blinked to clear your vision, sitting up and looking out the window. The sun had set. With some struggle, you moved out of the bed, trudging across the room and out into the hall. Few lights were on, and all was quiet. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Your eyebrows furrowed and you walked back inside, searching for your phone and finding it on your dresser top. You startled almost entirely awake when you realized you had been out for two days.

You walked back out and made your way to the living room, stopping in your tracks at the lone figure in the dark room.

His eyes met yours, and as if you didn’t already remember, images of that fateful day flashed before your eyes vividly. You gulped.

“There’s no point going over the ‘is it really true?’ routine.” He said, standing up and walking to you. “I hardly doubt that the potion… glitched or made the wrong call.”

You didn’t respond. He already knew. There was nothing left to say. You couldn’t explain it. You certainly couldn’t deny it. Loki owned your heart and now he knew.

“Say something.” His voice was a mere whisper. You shrugged, avoiding his piercing eyes.

“There’s nothing to say.” Your response was soft rather than firm. Loki’s fingers slipped under your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“You’re right.” He replied. “There’s only to  _do_.”

The next second, his lips were on yours.

Your body went rigid at the contact even though his approach was soft and hesitant. But your hands moved up to run through his hair, slightly tugging at it. He seemed to take that as encouragement, and his arms wrapped around you, pulling your body flush against his. His teeth lightly nipped at your bottom lip and you couldn’t help your resulting moan. His hands on your hips tightened and he kissed you harder, tongue slipping into your mouth.

After a few minutes, which seemed like a few hours at least, you pulled away, noses bumping against each others. Your eyes slowly opened to meet his own ocean ones, and you felt your lips tug up into a smile.

Good thing you had underestimated Shuri.


End file.
